Distorted
by Ascend
Summary: The Millennium Earl and Neah's plan to steal the Ark from the Black Order is ruined when Allen, driven into insanity by the Noah's battling presence, forces the Ark explode.


**Title: **Distorted

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Strong language and violence.

**Category: **D-Gray Man

**Summary: **The Millennium Earl and Neah's plan to steal the Ark from the Black Order is ruined when Allen, driven into insanity by the Noah's battling presence, forces the Ark explode. This prompts both factions to begin a wild goose chase to locate and secure the pieces of the Ark and the now estranged Allen.**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **I honestly have no idea where I am going with this. It was an introduction I wrote for a role play that has so far, gone nowhere. Except I seem to enjoy beating the crap out of characters and/or making them go insane, so I couldn't bring myself to just ignore it.

Allen's speaking gibberish. Gibberish is fun. You should try it some time.

Allen and Neah share the same body, so their names are interchanged to show who is currently speaking/in control.

I removed the last bit I originally had because it had been for a role play and so had been relevant. It no longer is, so~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D-Gray Man. Obviously.

* * *

><p>The Millennium Earl stepped from the piano's shadow, his characteristic grin covering his face as he gazed pass it and to the crystal-like material that made up Noah's Ark.<p>

"_Hakrs'ikr. Bora. Akel'na rith'u. Roth._" a strained voice said.

The Millennium Earl returned his gaze to the piano, grinning even more when he noticed his lovely Noah. Said Noah, Allen, was sitting at the bench, eyes narrowed in anger; he drummed his fingers against the keys, a loud, grating noise as he repeated the same eight notes.

"Now now," the Millennium Earl hummed, teleporting the few feet between himself and Allen. "There's no need for that. Play something sweeter, Neah, preferably in a form less painful to the eye."  
>Allen released the keys, a hand twitching shut as he suddenly smiled. A few moments later he resumed playing, this time a far more musical and pleasing tune.<br>"You don't like it? I personally think the tanned skin looks nice with white hair. Accents it." Neah said, the last few words becoming a soft purr. He rested his head on his fist and propped his elbow on the edge of the piano, posing said color scheme as the music faded out. The Earl let out a soft hum, tapping his umbrella on the floor as he considered this.  
>"It could grow on me." the Earl decided, and Neah grinned as he resumed playing.<p>

The Ark echoed the music back at them, to the point that it almost felt as if it were reverberating within them.

"Are you teleporting?" the Earl asked.  
>Neah shook his head. "It likes music. It's not my fault the Ark has good taste."<br>The Earl chuckled. "Let us not push our luck, dear Neah. Teleport before we have the entire Black Order descending upon us."  
>"I'm a tad surprised they aren't already," Neah admitted, promptly beginning to play the song that would teleport the Ark away from the Black Order's headquarters. "They had Allen under lock and key. Apparently they thought we are not cliché enough to make a getaway in the dead of night."<p>

The Ark's crystalline walls began to shimmer, and they felt it rise.

"Getaway." the Earl echoed. "That's insulting. I am merely reclaiming what is rightfully ours."  
>Neah didn't reply, beads of sweat appearing on the Noah's brow. The Earl tilted his head; he himself could control the Ark, and he knew it was not quite as straining as it seemed to be for the Noah. "Neah?"<br>"_Hakrs'ikr._" Allen repeated, shaking his head as he continued the music, though it lost most of its deeper notes; it became higher pitched, this amplified as he increased the tempo.  
>The Earl's grin faded. "Stop that. Neah, stop him."<br>"I'm trying." Neah whispered, and he hastily resumed playing the proper notes.

The Ark shuttered, and they felt a sudden wave of power surge through it.

"I thought you were in control." the Earl snapped, raising his pink umbrella menacingly. The Ark continued to shutter, a loud trill coming from it.  
>"I am. I am." Neah assured, though his voice wavered slightly. The trill continued, and the Ark rocked as the music shifted between Allen's and Neah's playing. The Earl frowned, but resisted the urge to shove Neah aside with his voluminous mass and play the piano himself; they were already mid-teleport, and stopping the song short could be disastrous.<br>"Any day now." the Earl said. He glanced up at the Ark's ceiling, and grimaced as another wave of raw power passed through it. If Neah didn't resume control, the entire Ark would shatter under the pressure evoked by the piano's music.  
>Neah screamed, and the Earl returned his attention to him; Neah had his head lowered, nearly touching the keys as he continued to play them.<br>"_Yikirs'ahj!_" Allen screamed, and he shoved himself away from the piano. The bench tipped over, and dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor as the Ark continued to tremble.

The black design on Allen's arm shifted as he invoked his Innocence, and the Earl turned to face him. A brief flash of light engulfed him, and Allen screamed as his Innocence threatened to sear away the Noah struggling to control him. Simply put, his transformation into the Crowned Clown was nowhere near as effortless as before, and when the light finally faded Allen gasped for breath, leaning against his sword for balance.  
>"<em>Roth.<em>" Allen hissed, the mad light that shone in his eyes enough to make the Earl grin. "_Roth._"  
>"You can't destroy me." the Earl replied easily, sounding amused. "You can barely stand."<br>Allen lifted his sword enough to slam it back against the floor. "_Roth._"  
>His voice bubbled with a strange sort of laughter as he said this, and Allen repeatedly slammed his sword against the floor beneath him.<p>

A loud, piercing shrill came from the Ark, and the Earl glanced down to the sight of a cracking floor, all which was spreading like a spider's web.

"_Akel'na rith'u_!"

The Ark shattered just as the Earl began to teleport himself away; instead of appearing at his own headquarters, shards of the Ark had stuck themselves to him like tiny daggers, and teleported him elsewhere.  
>'Elsewhere,' because when the Earl glanced around to get his bearings, all he saw were trees, their thick canopy blocking the stars. This didn't concern him, however, because he simply pulled the shards free, tossing them into the undergrowth before teleporting again.<br>Except aside from his vision briefly blurring, nothing happened. The trees and undergrowth remained, their rustling leaves sounding a tad like a mocking laugh.  
>At a brief lost, the Earl simply resumed frowning.<p>

At the same time, Allem slammed into a lovely riverbank of mud. He gazed up at the sky, recognizing the stars above him but not acting upon this knowledge.  
>"<em>Bora myh'u akel'na.<em>" he croaked. He got to his feet, and ambled over to where his sword laid glinting in the mud. He picked it up, and when nothing happened, allowed its tip to thump into the mud. "_Scjic?_"  
>The air offered no response, nor did the haze of colors before him. He felt a stabbing pain in his side, his arm, but his attempt to investigate the source of the pain only added to the haze surrounding him.<br>So Allen dropped his sword, and plopped his rump back into the mud.


End file.
